Amor, dolor y traición
by sorgin
Summary: Oliver y Tom han decidido expresar sus sentimientos, pero ¿habrá sido sincero Oliver o todo será un juego?


**AMOR, DOLOR, TRAICIÓN**

Tom miró de nuevo el reloj, llegaba tarde al entrenamiento. Era la segunda vez en una semana que Oliver llegaba tarde a entrenar. Era muy extraño. Levanto la cabeza y encontró a un muchacho que llegaba resoplando. Sonrió.

-Tienes suerte el entrenador a dejado recado de que hoy no vendría. –Oliver miró tristemente a su amigo.

-Tom, necesito hablar de algo contigo. En privado.

Unos minutos más tarde, entraron a una heladería. Oliver pidió un copa de helado de menta y chocolate, Tom por su parte pidió uno de fresa y regaliz. Se sentaron a la mesa, Oliver tenía una expresión sombría que estaba empezando a preocupar a Tom.

-Vas a decirme que te pasa Oli.- Tom miró atentamente a los ojos de Oliver, quien jugaba revolviendo su helado.

-Ayer escuche como…, alguien, dijo algo sobre ti, que me tiene preocupado.

-¿El qué?.

-Alguien, …dijo que tu,…

-Oliver por favor deja de andarte por las ramas. Somos amigos, ¿o no?. ¿Qué te pasa?.

-Oí como Callahan le decía a Mark que eras …. gay.- Los ojos de Tom se abrierón como platos.

-Te molestaría si así fuese.- Desvió su mirada a la ventana, Oliver levanto la cabeza y contestó casi instintivamente.

-Eres tonto, claro que no- Era una mirada sincera que desarmó a Tom- Es que me molesta que hablen mal de ti. Y además ¡que coño viste a Callahan!.- Tom sonrió, se esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso.

-Eso es lo que te tenía tan preocupado, ¿lo que vi en Callahan?. No lo se. Supongo que en esa época teníamos muchas cosas en común.

-Tienes conmigo más en común que con Callahan. – Ahora fue Tom el que bajo la cabeza y comenzó a jugar con su helado, intentando de disimular su sonrojo.

Inmóviles, como estatuas sin voz se quedaron por más de treinta minutos. Y, en silencio salieron, de la heladería. Había comenzado a anochecer y ambos sabían que pronto deberían separarse. Esta opción le estaba destrozando a Oliver por dentro; sin embargo una idea le vino a la mente.

-Tom, ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir esta noche en mi casa?- La pregunta sorprendió al número once de la selección juvenil de Japón.

-No se lo he dicho a mi padre. No creo que…- No pudo acabar la frase ya que Oliver le interrumpió.

-Llámale desde el móvil.- Ante los "ojitos de cordero degollado" Tom no pudo hacer nada.

La llamada a su padre fue breve, este estaba encantado de que su hijo se quedará con un amigo, significaba que su estilo de vida no había destrozado sus relaciones. Quince minutos después llegaron a casa de los Atton y Tom se puso un pijama de Oliver.

-Te queda un poco ancho, pero te sienta muy bien.- Oliver se acercó a su amigo y lo tomo por la cintura, acerco sus labios a los de él. Solo escasos milímetros les separaban. La situación era muy tensa, incómoda y excitante. La mano de Oliver comenzó a descender por la espalda de Tom hasta más abajo de su cadera. Después la cerró. Esto hizo que Tom se sobresaltará.

-¿Qué haces Oli?.- Tom se sentía nervioso en esa postura, intentaba poner espacio entre los dos, pero eso era imposible. Y Oliver se aprovecho de su fuerza superior. Se acercó aún más y le beso.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Tom, su boca se abrió instantáneamente para que Oliver podría profundizar el beso. Oliver no se hizo de rogar, y cerró los ojos para sentir plenamente, que ese muchacho que temblaba ante él era solo suyo, que nunca antes había pertenecido a ningún otro, y que nunca lo haría. Dirigió sus pasos hacía su habitación. Había aprovechado que su madre había ido a pasar unos días con su abuela. La puerta se abrió sin problemas, empujó a Tommy contra su cama. Y después le quito la camiseta del pijama. Tom quedó recostado sobre la cama. Su pecho desnudo, su miembro erecto, que se marcaba en su pantalón. Toda la situación era demasiado excitante para Oliver, quien se desvistió rápidamente. Necesitaba tomarle, necesitaba amarle, necesitaba…. RING; RING… un teléfono. ¡¿ Un teléfono?!. No eso no lo necesitaba.

-Oli, Oliver-Tom intentaba sacar la lengua de Oliver de su boca- Es… es mi móvil.-Entre besos- Debo coger.(beso) Podría ser mi padre (beso).

Con gran dificultad Tom consiguió coger el teléfono, salió de la habitación mientras contestaba. Mientras Oliver maldecía en la cama.

-Dígame.

-Tom. Soy Julián. ¿Estas a solas?. Necesito hablarte.

-Bueno, yo… estoy en casa de Oliver .

- ¡Qué!, ¡¿Esta hay, contigo?!. ¡Esta escuchando esta conversación!.

-No, tranquilo, esta en la habitación de al lado. Pero, ¿qué te pasa?. ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?.

-Tienes que salir de ahí como sea.- Tom hizo una mueca.- Verás, el otro día Callahan dijo algo sobre ti en los vestuarios.

-¡Oh!. No te preocupes Oli ya me lo ha contado.

-¡¿Qué?!. ¿Te lo ha contado todo?. También lo de la apuesta con Mark.

-¿Qué?, ¿de qué estás hablando?, ¿a que apuesta te refieres?.

-Ah, así que solo te ha contado lo que le interesa que sepas.- La voz de Julián sonaba maliciosa.- Pues escucha.

**FLASHBACK**

Callahan, Lenders, Atton, estaban en el vestuario. Eran los últimos, y comenzaron a hablar, sobre tonterías, chicas, fútbol, Tom.

-A mi no me importaría hacerle un repasito a Tommy.- Mark sonrió viciosamente.- Le enseñaría que también puedo ser un tigre fuera del campo.

-Sabes Mark haces que el sexo suene asqueroso.

-Eso es mi querido Callahan, porque tu no te imaginas a Baker gimiendo debajo de ti.- Agarro a Piliph por detrás mientras le zarandeaba.- Y creedme después le haría tragar toda mi leche santa.

-Tom jamás haría eso.-Phil hablaba sin pensar.-Le da mucho asco. La última vez casi me vomita encima. Y no fue culpa mía, se me escapó.

-¡¿Qué?!- Oliver y Mark, gritarón al unísono. – Te has acostado con Tom.

-Pues… si. Cuando estuvo en mi colegio tuvimos una relación. Y creedme si no fuera por lo mal que le sentó que me vaciase en su cara, aún seguiríamos juntos.

-Así, pues seguro que yo pudo hacer que le guste beberse todo mi líquido.

- Olvidas algo Mark- ambos muchachos miraron a Oliver.- Yo soy el mejor amigo de Tom y si se acuesta con alguien, ese alguien seré yo.

- Eh, chicos ni se os ocurra jugar con Tom . Es un chico muy sensible. A demás si os atrevéis a ponerle una mano encima, os juro que..

-Oh Phil, por favor deja de hacerte el mártir.- Lenders le puso contra la pared con una mano, mientras que con la otra le tocaba el paquete.- Estás tan cachondo que podrías atravesar el pantalón, esta situación te pone, ¿verdad?. Te diré porque lo tuyo con Tom no funcionó. A ti te gusta que te traten mal y te la metan, que es lo mismo que le gusta a él. Y siento decírtelo pero dos nenitas juntas no pueden hacer mucho.

-¡Que te jodan Mark!.-Callahan empujó a Mark y salió corriendo del vestuario.

-Llora lo que quieras pero primero me lo montaré con Tom y ¡luego iré a por ti Philiph!.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Tom seguía al teléfono escuchando lo que Ross le contaba, unas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus carrillos palidecidos por el descubrimiento.

-Eh Tom, ¿ me estás escuchando?. Yo, estaba escuchando tras la puerta, a penas tuve tiempo para apartarme cuando Philiph salió llorando.

.Gra…-Apenas podía articular palabra su voz sonaba quebradiza.- Gracias nos vemos mañana.- Colgó el teléfono instintivamente, sus ojos estaban vacíos. Se dirigió a la habitación sin secarselos. Oliver se levanto de la cama disparado, al ver como había vuelto Tom.

-¡Tommy!, ¡¿ Le ha pasado algo a tu padre?!.- Tom levantó la mirada y acto seguido abofeteó a Oliver con todas sus fuerzas. El goleador cayó al suelo y se toco la mejilla magullada mientras demandaba una explicación con la mirada.

-¡cabrón, cabrón, cabrón!, como has podido hacerme esto a mi.-Oliver miraba a su amigo sorprendido.

-Tommy no se a que te refieres, ¿ es por lo del beso?. Oye no tiene por que pasar nada si tu no quieres.

¡El beso!, ¡el beso!, ¡el beso me importa una mierda Oliver!. Lo que me jode es que te hayas burlado de mi y de nuestra amistad.- Las lágrimas amenazaban con escaparse por mucho que Tom se repetía a si mismo que no lloraría.- No vuelvas a hablarme, ¡nunca!.-Mientras gritaba había comenzado a vestirse. – Ah y dile a Mark que también se aleje de mi. Ya que veo que sois grandes amigos.-Salio de la casa dando un portazo; dejando a Oliver enfadado y asombrado.

-Lenders, maldito seas tu y tus llamaditas.

A la mañana siguiente el entrenamiento se hizo muy largo para todos. Incluso Bruce había dejado de hacer chistes. La pareja de oro, esta enfadada y eso afectaba a su juego en equipo. Incluso habían llegado a lanzarse balonazos ofensivos, o al menos por parte de Tom. En uno de sus "pases" hizó que a Oliver le sangrase la nariz.

-¿Qué diablos le pasa hoy a Tom?.- Diamond había decidido quedarse en la defensa para no recibir un "pase".

-No tengo ni idea, pero ojalá, yo no tenga nada que ver con su problema.- Maison había seguido el ejemplo de su amigo bajando a defender la portería de Warner.

-Chicos.-Ed llamó su atención.- Os estaréis dando cuenta de que los únicos que estan jugando son Oliver, Tom, Mark, Dani y Benji, ¿no?.- Los muchachos mirarón al campo y se dieron cuenta de que tenía razón. La actitud de Tom les había hacho retroceder y apartarse de su camino.

- Yo no se lo que le ha pasado, pero de algo estoy seguro.-Todos mirarón sorprendidos a Bruce.- Tiene algo que ver con Oliver y con Mark. ¿Os habeís dado cuenta de que no hace más que lanzarles chutes a dar?.- Algunos de sus compañeros le dieron la razón.

Mientras en el otro lado del campo Tom se lanzaba a la portería de Prize.

-Ven aquí si tienes huevos Baker.-Mark cansado de la actitud de Tom, había decidido plantarle cara.- No solo voy a pararte sino que también….- No pudo acabar la frase Tom, lanzó lo más fuerte que pudo y el balón impactó contra sus partes intimas.

-Se acabo el entrenamiento por hoy. Llevad a Mark al médico chicos, por favor. Tom, ¿pudo hablar contigo?.- El entrenador observó a Mark que todavía estaba pálido, aunque parecía que no sería nada serio.

-No.- Tom estaba totalmente irritado. El mister le miró sorprendido, jamás se había portado así.- no quiero hablar ni con usted, ni con Ross.- Julián se había acercado para ayudar, pero parecía que su presencia no había hecho más que perjudicar.-dejadme en paz.-Aparto de un empujón a Benji y a Philiph, para dirigirse al vestuario.

-Y a este que mosca le ha picado.-Benji se quedo sorprendido y le siguió con la mirada.

-No lo se. Pero cuando le pille voy a hacer que lamente haberme dado ese balonazo.- Mark siguió a Tom, cojeando y con una mano en la entrepierna. El resto del equipo fue detrás, no querían más problemas por ese día.

Mark entró hecho una furia al vestuario, pero se encontró con algo que jamás habría esperado ver.

-¡Baker!,¿Dónde coño estas?.- Sentado en las duchas, aún con el uniforme puesto, se encontraba Tom. Llorando como no lo había hecho en años, mientras permitía que el agua corriese a través de su piel en un vano intento de cubrir sus lágrimas .Bruce se plantó en la puerta impidiendo que sus compañeros pasasen.

-Chicos hoy no hay ducha. El grifo se ha estropeado, así que cojed vuestras cosas y largaos.- Todos hicieron lo que se les pidió, sin preguntas y en orden. La presencia de Benji apoyando a Bruce era algo que ayudo bastante a ello. Al final solo quedaron Oliver, Mark, Philiph, Julián y el propio Tom que parecía no haberse dado cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

El agua dejó de correr y Oliver se dirigió a Tom para cubrirlo con una toalla. Al sentir el calor este alzo los ojos. Unos preciosos ojos color miel, que ahora, vidriosos se veían aún más hermosos que antes.

-Tommy deja de llorar por favor. No soporto verte así.- Los ojos de Tom se alzaron para mirar a su amigo a la cara, así como también su puño que impactó sobre la mejilla de Oliver haciéndole perder el equilibrio y dejando un hematoma que tardaría días en desaparecer.

-Como pudiste hacerme esto. Justamente tú. Eras mi mejor amigo.- Su voz se quebró, su cuerpo reaccionó por instinto obligándole a ponerse en pie. Arrojó la toalla sobre su dueño y se dirigió a por su bolsa.

-Espera.-Mark sujetó fuertemente su brazo.- Tienes razón. Dijimos cosas horrendas el otro día. Pero no me imagine que tu te enterarías. Dame dos minutos y te lo contaré todo.- Mark le miró directamente a los ojos. Comenzaron a cambiarse de ropa.

-Julián.-Las miradas se dirigieron a Callahan.- Lo que tu oíste no era todo.- Mark retomó la palabra.

-Philiph y yo ya estábamos cansados de oír decirle a Oliver lo genial que eres. ¿Puedes creerlo?, debe ser el único en todo el equipo que no sabía que estaba colado por ti.-Los ojos de Tom brillaron.- Así que Phil y yo decidimos ayudarle a declararse. Sabíamos que en cuanto nos oyera hablar de ti así, saltaría en tu defensa.

-Y así fue. Solo que su orgullo de macho fue demasiado grande y tuvo que fingir que quería ganar la apuesta.-Callahan tomo las manos de Tom entre las suyas.- Pero yo sabía que en cuanto te besara se rendiría por completo y su orgullo desaparecería.- Una gran sonrisa apareció en la cara de Philiph. Tom miraba a sus amigos sin saber que creer.

-Así que la culpa de todo fue mía.- Julián agacho la mirada avergonzado.- Lo siento yo no…

-Ya lo sabemos Julián.- Mark le dirigió una sonrisa.- Nosotros tampoco pensábamos que había nadie. De lo contrario te lo habríamos contado. Bueno creo que nosotros sobramos aquí.- Mark empujó al exterior a Ross y a Callahan al exterior dejando a solas a la pareja de oro.

A fuera Dani Mellow esperaba apoyado en una farola. Parecía no haberse movido desde el final del entrenamiento. Antes de que Ross pudiese preguntar, Mark se había acercado al chico y le había besado el la boca. Sin embargo dentro del vestuario las cosas no habían cambiado. Tom seguía sin reaccionar.

-¿Aún me odias?.- La voz de Oliver saco a Tom de su estupor.

-Aún lo estoy decidiendo.- Baker cogió su bolsa y se dirigió a la puerta, pero al llegar se dio la vuelta.- ¿Cómo pudiste aceptar?. Se supone que eres mi mejor amigo, pero …

-¡Oye!, ya te he pedido perdón, ¿qué más quieres?.-Tom le lanzó una mirada de reproche.

-Claro Oliver.-Tom tiró la bolsa al suelo.-Para ti es suficiente decir, "perdona Tom", pues para mi no. No lo se, quizás esperaba demasiado de ti. Quizás te había idolatrado. Quizás creía que eras perfecto.

-Demasiados quizás Tommy.

-Tienes razón. Pero hay algo de lo que estoy seguro, no eres un dios Oliver, ni siquiera eres un héroe, solo eres humano y eso es algo que había olvidado.

Recogió sus cosas y se marchó, dejando a Oliver destrozado. Por que había hecho semejante tontería. Él quería a Tom, ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho?. Cogió su bolsa y se lanzó a la carrera para alcanzarle.

Tom había dejado de correr al cruzar el cuarto semáforo en rojo. Debía relajarse sino quería meterse en más líos, solo le faltaba que le atropellarán. Sin darse cuenta se encaminó al templo, a esa hora no había nadie. Era el lugar perfecto para relajarse y pensar y olvidar. Cerró los ojos y aspiró el suave aroma a cerezo y después una presión que le impidió moverse. Abrió los ojos para descubrir que había alguien sobre él, intentó gritar pero otra boca tapó la suya .Oliver apretó las muñecas de Tom, para evitar que le diera otro bofetón. Le beso, lo necesitaba, necesitaba saber si de verdad le amaba o solo era su imaginación. Al acabar, volvió a mirar esos ojos de color miel que tanto le fascinaban.

-Realmente eres un ángel. Te quiero Tom Baker. Eres mi mejor amigo, pero para mi no es suficiente necesito más.

-Oliver- la señora Atton y Roberto estaban haciendo la comida- ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?, cielo, ¿te han dado con el balón en la cara?.

-No.- Oliver se sentó en la mesa refunfuñando.- Ha sido Tom, ese idiota.- Ambos sabían lo buenos amigos que eran por eso le miraron extrañados.

-¿Os habéis peleado?- un gruñido le dio la respuesta a Roberto.

-Ayer tuvimos un malentendido y me pegó, hoy he intentado arreglarlo y me ha vuelto a pegar. Pero eso no es lo peor, hoy me ha declarado y ¡se ha reído de mi!.-Estaba realmente afectado por la situación. Roberto se sentó a su lado.

- No te preocupes, seguro que mañana todo volverá a la normalidad.

Oliver se levanto refunfuñando y apenas desayuno, lo que Roberto y su madre agradecieron, ya que estaba de un humor de perros. Al salir de casa se dio cuenta de que había alguien esperándole, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al darse cuenta de quién era.

-Tommy, ¿ya no estas enfadado conmigo?.- Abrazó a su compañero muy fuerte con miedo de que si lo soltaba, se iría.

-Un poco. Pero también me he dado cuenta de algo.-Oliver le miró preocupado.- Las personas somos capaces de perdonar a quienes amamos.-Sus labios se unieron en un apasionado beso.- Y yo te amo.

-Yo también te amo. Y te juró que jamás me apartaré de tu lado.


End file.
